UNOS LEONES
by Karychela
Summary: "What if" Un mundo donde Cersei nació como hombre y Jaime como mujer. Esta historia participa en el sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras


Todos los personajes son de GRRM esta historia solo es por diversión.

Esta historia participa en el sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

espero que sea de tu agrado estimada Marcia andrea este segundo es mucho cariño debo comentarte que tambien los Lannister son una de mis familias mas queridas y viendo que a ti te encanta no pude no realizarlo.

* * *

UNOS LEONES

«Idiotas, todos eran unos idiotas desde el príncipe Rhaegar hasta su inútil tío». Pensó con rabia Cerjes Lannister, primogénito del gran león Tywin Lannister y heredero de Roca Casterly.

—levanta el escudo más alto Cerjes— le dijo ser Benedict Broom el maestro de armas en Roca Casterly— esquiva, levanta y ataca debes cansar al oponente, observar con detalle y atacar rápidamente—. Cerjes ataco con fuerza pero en aquel movimiento perdió el escudo, molesto clavo la espada en el piso.

—esto es inútil, para que tengo que aprender a pelear como soldado si cuando este en el campo de batalla estaré resguardado dando órdenes como lo hace padre.

—Hasta el mismísimo rey debe aprender a manejar una espada chico— Ser Benedict levanto la espada para limpiarla y tendérsela—. Hoy estas despistado Cerjes debes mantener la mente en claro—. Aquello molesto de sobremanera al pequeño noble, que sabía un simple maestro de armas de las complicaciones de la alta cuna, que sabía él de los intentos de Cerjes de volverse el amigo cercano del príncipe Rhaegar y fallar siendo superado por el aburrido Jon Connigton, por si fuera poco su tío Kevan no había ayudado en nada. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Ser Broom y enviarlo al muro pero justo en ese momento escucho la risa cantarina de su hermana Jeyne Lannister.

Ella era el amanecer de Roca Casterly se decía que bailaba con tanta belleza y agilidad que solo la Doncella podía superarla, también cantaba y tocaba el arpa con el mismo talento. Pero Cerjes sabía que lo mejor era oírla gemir, ella era su otra mitad a la que amaba tanto.

—Jeyne…—. La sonrisa se le borro cuando vio quien la acompañaba «el gnomo» pensó con ira, no entendía a su hermana repasó y se ocurrió algo, llamo ambos hermanos y le pidió Tyrion "amablemente" que practicara con él. Ser Broom no estuvo de acuerdo pero Cerjes convenciendo al maestro pero fue Jeyne quien se interpuso.

—No Cerjes, sabes que Tyrion no práctica es muy pequeño.

—pues ya es hora que demuestre de que vale.—dijo para herir al menor.

—si tanto quieres pelear—. Ella se dio la vuelta y tomo una espada delgada—. Pelea conmigo hermano.

—¿Tu?— Cerjes comenzó a reír ruidosamente— mejor trae a la septa o a….— no termino a decir la frase ya que tuvo que levantar el escudo rápidamente, Jeyne lanzo un grito de guerra y ataco a su hermano, se movía con flexibilidad y rapidez inigualable.

«Hasta parece que está bailando» pensó un Tyrion sonriente mientras miraba como Cerjes retrocedía, al final Jeyne hizo un giro y su vestido se rasgó mostrando sus paños menores, rápidamente Tyrion corrió a su lado y le paso su capa que le sirvió como delantal. Ella se excusó y ambos partieron rápidamente a la habitación de la chica.

—No debiste desafiarlo— le reprocho Tyrion ya estando dentro— pueden sospechar Jeyne y si padre se entera seré un enano más que se sume a la lista de ahogados.

—padre no te hará daño, no lo permitiré—Jeyne Lannister la bella hija de Tywin tenía un secreto junto a su hermano menor, practicaba con espada y arco casi todas las noches.

Una noche Tyrion apareció en su habitación trayendo consigo una espada, arco, flechas y un libro que indicaba algunas nociones básicas de manejo y Jeyne estaba muy feliz era algo que ella deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, saber usar una espada.

—eso lo dices ahora pero cuando estas en Desembarco del rey dime ¿Quién estará aquí para apoyarme? Estaré sólo a la merced de Cerjes y sus caprichos— declaro triste.

—ya he pensado en eso y tengo un plan.

—pero nuestro padre no…

—que tengo un plan ya verás que Cerjes me apoyara, hoy hablare con él—Ella sabía que hacia mal en aprovechar del parecido que había heredado de su difunta madre pero le resultaba muy útil y con respecto a Cerjes sabía muy bien que tenía que darle para que él aceptara sin reproche sus peticiones, aunque solo esperaba no gemir tan fuerte como la anterior vez

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no miraba a Cerjes, sabía que pronto se casaría con una de las hijas de Lord Tully y luego tendría su propia legitima familia pero aun así… «Cuando abrirás los ojos Jeyne, ha estado follándose a las gemelas Redwyne, a Lady Rhea y, por lo que yo sé, puede que le dé hasta a Lady Falyse» aquel día ella llego junto a la comitiva real al gran torneo en Harrenhal y esperaba por fin volver a ver a Cerjes.

—Con el permiso de su alteza…—ella se arrodillo grácilmente a lado de Tyrion cuando se dirigió el rey— …mi hermano y yo nos retiraremos a los pabellones de mi señor padre.

—procede buena niña y lleva este pergamino a tu padre— uno de los sirvientes se lo paso a Jeyne— cuida a tu hermano y espero que nos deleites esta noche con tu bella voz— le dijo amablemente el rey Aerys, el rey siempre le trato bien aunque Tyrion insistía que debía mantener una distancia prudente.

Cuando llegaron al gran campamento Lannister fueron recibidos cordialmente por cada uno de los banderizos de su padre «Y como siempre todos son muy serviciales conmigo». Pensó ella mientras más de tres caballeros insistían en ser la escolta de ellos.

—y ahí está mi bella hermana— ella volteo alegre al escuchar la voz de Cerjes y ahí estaba él tan sublime como recordaba y mucho mas alto y bello; llevaba una capa nueva carmesí y oro, el cabello finamente cortado que brillaba como el mismo sol y una espada larga, Jeyne tuvo que contener todas sus fuerzas para evitar corre hacia su gemelo más aun cuando noto que no estaba solo—. Ven Jeyne déjame presentarte a Lady Lysa y sus amigas las gemelas Redwyne.— ella frunció el ceño «…ha estado follándose a las gemelas Redwyne, a Lady Rhea y, por lo que yo sé, puede que le dé hasta a Lady Falyse»

—Tyrion y yo tenemos que hablar con padre cosas importantes.

—¿sobre tus nuevas composiciones de canto hermana?—noto que un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Cerjes— O sobre… tu peculiar forma de "bailar".— Jeyne se sonrojo, el concepto tenia triple sentido; baile, espada, sexo… ¿a cuál se refería Cerjes?, no sabía que responderle y las miradas curiosas de sus acompañantes no la ayudaban, más bien Tyrion fue en su rescate.

— en realidad se trata sobre un compromiso.

—no me digas que te consiguieron una ciega o quizás una anciana seca Gnomo.— las gemelas se rieron disimuladamente. «Malditas rastreras» pensó con rabia Jeyne.

—que va, el compromiso es para ella—señalo a Jeyne—quizás se vuelva princesa así que hermano tienes que comenzar a practicar las reverencias— Y Tyrion sonrió complacido ante la perplejidad del heredero de Roca Casterly

—¿Cómo?—Cerjes hizo una mueca

—si nos disculpan nos retiramos— Jeyne se interpuso entre los dos hermanos— el viaje hacia aquí fue agotador, ven Tyrion vayamos con padre— Ambas monturas avanzaron por un tramo en silencio hasta que Jeyne le dijo.— a que te referías?

—a que el rey quiere que te vuelvas su nueva nuera.

—pero el príncipe Rhaegar…

—ay Jeyne,—Tyrion suspiro— por comentarios como esos me doy cuenta que tú y Cerjes comparten muchas cosas en común, el rey tiene otro hijo sabes, sé que no ambicionas el poder hermana.— él le miro seriamente— pero no desaproveches esta oportunidad, venga padre nos espera.

—no creo que Cerjes este feliz con aquello hermanito ya sabes como es él—. Jeyne sentía cierto grado de culpabilidad.

—¿y a quien le importa?—. «…ha estado follándose a las gemelas Redwyne, a Lady Rhea y, por lo que yo sé, puede que le dé hasta a Lady Falyse». Jeyne miro el basto campamento llegarían más señores y aquel lugar prometía volverse en el evento más importante del reinado del rey Aerys así que ella siguió a su hermano menor sin ver atrás, sin pensar es Cerjes por primera vez.

* * *

«Arderán, todos arderán» las palabras del rey retumbaban en la cabeza de Tyrion generándole un mal presentimiento, aquella mañana el príncipe Rhaegar había partido con el ejército realista para detener a los rebeldes y él junto a Jeyne seguían siendo "huéspedes" de cortesía del rey.

—Tengo que darme prisa—. Le dijo a la estatua de su izquierda, camino tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de Jeyne al llegar noto que no había rastros de su hermana. «Por los 7 infiernos ¿Dónde está?». Tyrion sabía de sobra que su padre era lo suficientemente listo y no apostaría por el bando perdedor tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de aquella ciudad lo más antes posible, sabía que su padre no le profesaba ningún afecto pero respecto a Jeyne era otro asunto. Para su suerte una doncella le informo que Jeyne estaba animando a la princesa Elia.

—no se desanime princesa, estoy segura que los siete le darán la victoria al príncipe y nuestro ejército.

—gracias Jeyne, espero que tengas la razon— dijo la dorniense mientras Jeyne le cepillaba el cabello— solo quiero que todo vuelva a como era antes—. « Nada volverá a ser como antes princesa». Pensó Tyrion mirando la escena desde la puerta« vuestro esposo se fugó con la chica Stark por un largo tiempo y no volvió con ella ni con tres guardias reales, algo no cuadra».

—su alteza—. Dijo él en voz alta—. Disculpe que corte la charla que tiene con mi hermana, pero… tengo unos asuntos que atender junto a ella.— La princesa le dedico una sonrisa y despacho a Jeyne. Cuando los dos hermanos llegaron a sus aposentos Tyrion le conto sus sopechas.

—el rey no haría semejante locura.

—el rey rostizo vivo al anterior Lord Stark, que te hace creer que no hará lo mismo con otras personas

—porque es un reverenda locura además desembarco del rey es gigantesca no podría lograr quemarla por completo.— ese era un punto a favor de ella, Tyrion miro por la ventana la ciudad.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de escapar.

—no va pasar nada, ya veras que todo saldrá bien—. Jeyne le dedico una calida sonrisa, Tyrion estaba seguro que si Jeyne era varon en ese momento le había propinado un golpe, no era momentos para sonrisas era hora de pensar en salir de ahí, pero Jeyne era Jeyne asi que Tyrion trago hondo y suspiro vencido.

—ojala que tengas razón hermana, ojala que que todo salga bien.

Dias después los temores de Tyrion se hicieron realidad, cuando el ejercito rebelde estaba por llegar y Lord Tywin, antes de ingresar al combate, reclamaba al rey sus dos hijos en especial que le devolviera a su hija el rey loco hizo que miles de barriles de fuego Valyrio estallaran en la ciudad.

Tyrion vio que las calles eran el mismísimo infierno y cada persona y animal se volvía una vela, el calor como un horno no pararía en días pensó el mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas miro a su hermana, casi madre, triste y completamente resignado «si tan solo alguien hubiera matado al rey loco…»

Jeyne corrió abrazarlo mientras se disculpaba por su inocencia, ella observo con horror que las llamas trepaban la fortaleza roja, todos iban a morir; todos arderían como habia deseado el rey y al final Roberth Baratheon solo tendría una ciudad de cenizas. Miro a lo lejos en aquella colina el ejército Lannister «tan lejos y tan cerca» y grito con desesperación el nombre de su otro hermano, el gemelo que ella había amado tanto.

Cerjes montado sobre su gran caballo miraba sin poder creer como la ciudad mas grande que había conocido ardía de un color verde, era tan bello e hipnotizante que por unos segundo se olvidó de quien estaba en aquella ciudad, giro su caballo para llegar hasta su padre «ya le ha debido sacar de esa cloaca, Jeyne debe estar rumbo aquí, ella volverá conmigo a la roca». Se dijo con firmeza, pero cuando miro a su padre se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado. Aquel momento sintió una presión en su pecho y juro escuchar el grito de su gemela. Volvió a ver las llamas y supo que su otra mitad había abandonado el mundo.

Tywin Lannister se sacó el yelmo dorado en forma de león que cayó al césped, los hombres de Kevan no habían vuelto y de seguro a esas alturas ya debían estar muertos como sus hijos. La fortaleza roja era la edificación más alta así que desde aquella colina veía como ardía. Nuevamente recordó aquel día cuando su amada Joanna había muerto y ahora Jeyne también se había ido, un señor no llora no era propio para alguien de su posición pero aun así sentía como sus ojos se humedecían por su hija y la boca se le amargaba en pensar en su otro hijo menor, unos leones habían muerto aquel día por culpa de algunos otros animales. Dio la vuelta para encarar al ejercito rebelde «un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas».

* * *

Ahi esta! el final con los cuatro leones principales. Busque y rebusque un nombre para Cersei pero al final opte por este ya que me sonaba bien y el de Jaime es el nombre de su abuela. Siempre he considero a Jaime como el héroe de desambarco del rey sin el la ciudad seria cenizas por ello espero con muchas ganas ver si el futuro de los libros sea reconocido como el digno caballero que era. 

Besos estimada Marcia si hubiera hubido mas tiempo me animaba a lanzarme con tu tercera petición pero el tiempo me comió, apenas termine este la inspiración llego los dos ultimos dias querida.


End file.
